


California Sunshine

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: California Babe [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Panpoly Tendo, Tendo Speaks Fluent Spanish, Tendo-inna-Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to California Cutie. Tendo wasn't always so confident in a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	California Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Ask for more Tendo-inna-Dress and you shall recieve!~ But seriously, Livvy and Schisty are awesome. Go check their works out, 'kay?
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-June 7, 2017; Icebox Shatterdome-**

Tendo fluffs his petticoats and takes a deep breath, sliding on the black t-straps that Alison had bought him. His knuckles are white when they grip the handle that opens his door into the concrete halls of the Shatterdome. 

"You can do this. They're probably not even going to care." Tendo pep-talks himself with a nod at the end as he opens the door. No one's in the hallway and for that he's eternally grateful. He clicks down the hall with a sway to his hips while repeating the mantra internally that no one will care what he's wearing so long as he does his job. The second he steps into LOCCENT, it goes quiet. Crap, crap, _**crap**_ -

"Wow. Dress looks damn good, bossman." Kitty (his SIC) says with an encouraging smile as she pats the chair next to her. "Are those petticoats as comfy as they look?" 

"They are; Alison thought they'd suit it." Tendo admits with a grin, pulling on his headset to go over field-ready tests with _Chrome Brutus_. "Alrighty, Chrome, how's it going this morning?" 

"Glad to finally get out of the sims and into our Jaeger, LOCCENT." Ilisapie replies with a shrug of _Chrome_ 's shoulder. 

"Sure sounds like it, Ranger Flint. Why don't you go take her for a patrol? Three hour tour towards Cali and back. You'll probably run into either Romeo or Diablo if it's timed right." He leans back in his seat, crossing his ankles as _Chrome Brutus_ disengages from the moorings to head for J-Hawk hookup. 

"Neural handshake holding up, bossman. They're good to go." Kitty relays as Tendo takes in the readings. 

"Good run everyone. Now, we just gotta do that for Gipsy Danger. I know for sure the Becket boys are excited to be on board." Tendo comments with a little spin of his chair. 

"Sir?" Oh, here it comes. "Is that vintage?" Now it's Dean (his TIC) asking questions. 

Tendo barely keeps from blushing as he smoothes the edge of the dress. "This? No, but it's vintage inspired. I have a few but... They're for special occasions." 

"So I can get one for my girl. Sweet. C'n you text me the website?" 

"Sure." He's bewildered by the compliments and the asking of where he got his dress.

* * *

The entire day spins Tendo around as people compliment the flower pattern and his taste in shoes, not to mention the frequent request for the website Alison used. By the time he sits down next to his cousin, he's been smiling non-stop. 

"See, I told you it would be okay." She teases with a poke at his waistline. "Are you gonna wear the other ones I put in your closet?" 

"Other... dresses? Like this one?" Tendo asks with a hitch in his voice. 

"Of course. They're in a variety of colors and I even got you some more heels. I mean, I have the receipts saved if you don't want-" Alison continues and Tendo puts a finger to her lips. 

"Sorry. I've never had this sort of reaction before." Tendo sighs as he apologizes. "It's wonderful that you got me those. Not sure if I'll wear them for a bit but thank you." 

"Hun, take as long as you need to stay as comfortable as you are right now." Alison responds with a soft grin. "Besides sweetie, you _**slay**_ in that dress."

* * *

**-September 4, 2018; Icebox Shatterdome-**

Tendo's surprised when _Crimson Typhoon_ has to dock with them. They've been in service for nearly a month and this is the first repair. He debates on changing out of his Vixen Tiki dress for all of five seconds before deciding that he's not here to please pilots nor anyone but himself. 

It's when he's walking in front of _Gipsy Danger_ 's empty Bay (they're on four hour patrol duty) that he hears the loud wolf-whistles (in perfect sync, no less). He stops mid-stride, turning to look up and up and **_up_** at grinning triplets who are hanging in harness with repair equipment. 

"Estoy ocupado lo suficiente como es*." Tendo snaps in Spanish, turning back around and stalking off hissing vile epitaphs at the laughing pilots. 

He runs right into Stacker, only looking up when he slams into what feels like a brick wall. 

"Sorry sir." 

"You look upset, Officer Choi. Is something wrong?" Stacker asks and that's when Tendo _knows_ he looks all flustered. 

"Triplets. They're in the hangar... And they wolf-whistled at me." He admits, his bewilderment very clear. "Part of me is flattered and the other part wants to go back with a blowtorch." 

"Well, that is a problem. Let me go speak with Marshal Xiong." Stacker murmurs thoughtfully and Tendo hugs the man without really thinking. 

"Thank you. Umm, thank you sir." 

"We've worked together for a few years, Mr. Choi. It wouldn't kill you to use my name every now and again." The genuine smile that's flashed at him briefly has him lighting up as he smiles back. 

"Alright Stacker. You c'n call me Tendo."

* * *

Two hours later finds all three apologizing in both Cantonese and English, though the oldest of the three is more eloquent than his siblings. 

"Our sincerest apologies, Officer Choi." Cheung sketches a short bow that the other two follow. "That was rude of us. We will not do it again." 

The triplet on the left starts talking in Cantonese and Cheung snaps back something else that makes the one on the left frown. The one on the right (Tendo hopes it's Jin) hasn't said anything other than to apologize with his brothers. 

They're all dismissed and Jin stays behind, scuffing his boot before speaking softly, "Ah, Officer Choi?" 

"Yes?" Tendo's forgiven them because they did look contrite. 

"Would you like to go on a-What is the word in English?-rìqí?" The tone is hesitant, softer than usual. 

"You mean a date?" Tendo offers with a small smile. 

"Yes. That." Jin sheepishly scrubs at the back of his neck. "I'm Jin." 

"Tendo. Don't you have to be back in harness in about six hours?" He asks as he fidgets with his rosary. 

"Yes but I would like to know you better." At least Jin's honest. 

"Okay." Jin looks up with wide tawny eyes as Tendo just motions that Jin follows him. "C'mon. I'll take you to my favorite haunt in Anchorage. We c'n spend about an hour or two if we catch a taxi after getting the Marshal's approval to go off 'Dome grounds." 

The Dark Horse Coffee shop is busy as always but Tendo loves the place. He practically lives here when he isn't sleeping or in LOCCENT on duty. 

"Tendo!" Amanda greets him with a grin and a kiss on his cheek. "You brought a friend?" 

"Date, actually. Can I get the almond milk latte and... Jin?" 

"White tea, if you have it." Jin murmurs, taking in the welcoming atmosphere as he stand next to Tendo. 

"Take the window seat, sweetie. I'll be out with it in a minute," Amanda shoos him away after Jin pays for it. They sit for a little, stealing glances at each other before Jin takes a deep breath and exhales. 

"So, why here?" 

"I'm a bit of a coffee nut and this place makes decent food, has complimentary wi-fi when you buy something and the sunlight in May is good for sketching people." Tendo answers as Amanda sets down his latte and Jin's tea with the mini pot full of hot water with the tea on the side. She also sets down piping hot scones with steam still rising from them. 

"They're from the ladies across the way. Liked your dress, from what they can see of it." Amanda says in reply to his unasked question. 

"Oh. Could you tell them thank you?" Tendo relays with a smile. 

"Not your messenger, Cali boy, but sure." She rolls her eyes but walks over to the table anyway. 

The women all giggle at whatever Amanda's telling them and wave when he looks over. He waves back and then turns towards Jin again. 

"Sorry. I actually get that quite frequently." 

"About your dress?" Jin inquires lightly. 

"Mm-hmm. Ever since I started wearing them. They make me feel good." Tendo hums as he bites into a fresh blueberry scone. 

"You pull them off very well." comes the compliment and Tendo smiles. "So, what do you like doing aside from being Chief LOCCENT Officer?" 

Tendo starts describing his favorite hobby and Jin settles in as he listens with avid interest. "Well, I love to cook. I learned at my Mama's knee..."

* * *

He gets lengthy emails from Jin after their date and Jin talks about **_everything_**. Tendo's often absently smiling at his phone after reading an email from Jin or a translated text (Jin frequently forgets that Tendo can't read or speak Canto). 

"Why are you being a dork and grinning at your phone?" Alison prods as he puts a spoonful of mac n cheese into his mouth. 

"Mmm, Jin texted me. Someone drew a comic series 'bout the Jaegers." 

"Who's Jin?" She pins him with a sharp hazel stare that has him wincing. 

Tendo swallows his mac n cheese painfully and mutters, "My boyfriend?" 

"Wait a minute. You got a boyfriend? Oh Tendo, that's great! What's he like?" Alison does a weird little victory dance in her seat. "Is he cute?" 

"Yeah. Here." 

"... You mean you're dating one of the Crimson triplets?!" she whisper-yells as he shows her the picture. "Dude, that is awesome." 

"He texts me in Canto half the time. I don't even think he realizes it. He gets embarrassed when he finds out." Tendo points out and Alison snickers. "Yeah, basically my reaction when he apologizes again. I think some of them are from his brothers, to be honest with you." 

"And why's that?" 

"They're usually in English and they ask for simple stuff but there's never any initials like Jin's texts have. He always signs them, regardless of the language." Tendo explains, showing her some of them. 

"Oh. Well, that's a little odd."

"Maybe they're trying to help him out." he offers as an explanation. "My birthday isn't for another half a year but they're asking things like my favorite color, whether I prefer silk or satin or neither." 

"Huh. Tell ya what, cuz, ask them next time they text you with Jin's phone."

* * *

That's exactly what he does the next time he gets an unsigned text. 

**_Which one of you is it? I know it isn't Jin. -T_ **

_... Caught me. It's Hu._

**_What's with all the questions? -T_ **

_caught that too. Jin always did pick the smart ones._

**_I want a serious answer. -T_ **

_We can't tell you over the phone._

**_Why? -T_ **

_Kind of thing you don't say over Txt._

**_Mmm. Put Jin on, please. -T_ **

_Can't. He passed out. -C_

_Was drooling on the phone. -H_

_We rescued it. -H_

Tendo sighs as he sets the phone down for a minute. 

**_Can you at least TELL me what the questions are about? -T_**

_Maybe -H_

_Hu's a moron. It's for a dress. -C_

**_Oh. Not done yet? -T_ **

_No. J special-ordered it and didn't have the time for specifics. -C_

_Hence the weird questions. -H_

_J was in the shop and they don't allow phones. -C_

_Hope it fits. -H_

_Could we get measurements? -C_

_J's too embarrassed to ask. -C_

**_And you're obviously not. -T_**

He sends them anyway, having gotten them from Alison a while back for more dresses. 

**_Don't even think about blabbing them elsewhere. I have eyes n ears. -T_ **

**_In every Shatterdome. -T_ **

**_So I'll know. -T_ **

_Okay. Bye!_

Tendo huffs as the phone icon for Jin turns inactive. So much for answers; they've only created more questions.

* * *

**-June 15, 2019; Icebox Shatterdome-**

Tendo waits for _Crimson_ to dock, looking at the clock nearly every five minutes on the dot. 

He dithers but Kitty shoves him out of LOCCENT the second they get the notification that _Crimson_ 's pilots have disengaged and are out of harness. Tendo walks normally to the debrief room, listens in as Tatics dissects the 3-Jaeger drop battle with increasingly annoyed pilots. He rescues the pilots from the extended version of Jones's rant with a sarcastic comment. 

"The neural handshakes don't fit into Tactics. We're well aware of what went on, Lt. Jones. I need the pilots awake for their readings, not glazed over." Tendo snarks dryly, raising an eyebrow when it looks like Jones is going to protest. "This isn't the Academy. They're aware of what happened. Thank you for your time." Jones grumbles but takes all eight folders he has with him and leaves. 

"Sorry about that, Rangers. Your readouts were excellent. Lucky, much better sync rate than last time. 'M not gonna drone on but overall, the drop was good. Kaiju went down without much of a hitch. You're dismissed for downtime. Crimson, Lucky, required six hours of no Jaeger. Gipsy-Well, get some sleep." 

Yancy's snoozing on the conference table and Raleigh's hauling his brother up into a fireman's hold. They'll be bouncing back after a nap; he's got proof of that. The triplets stay behind while _Lucky_ 's pair look like they need a stiff drink as they leave the debrief. 

Jin swoops in and leans down for a kiss, smiling as he takes in Tendo's outfit for the day. 

"No dress?" he asks with a tilt of his head. There's a new scar under Jin's eye that's very faint but distinguishing. 

"Didn't know you liked me in them that much, doll." Tendo teases as he leans against Jin. 

"I like this too." Jin murmurs as he kisses Tendo again. "Suits you." 

"Thanks. What's up with the face?" he questions as Jin laces their fingers together. 

"We need to... discuss something but in private. Your quarters." Jin states quietly, glancing over at his brothers. 

"Alright." They follow him like ducklings to his quarters and Jin flicks the door lock after his brothers are inside. "Jin?" 

"You might want to sit for this." His boyfriend is making him a little nervous. He sits down on his squishy chair and waits. "Okay, first the surprise." 

Hu (at least, Tendo thinks it's Hu) hands Jin a thin package that looks like it's been through 'Dome X-Rays and security. Tendo pulls off the ribbon and the box falls open to reveal a beautiful cheongsam in deep blue with gold trim. 

"It's **_gorgeous_**." He lifts it up and sets the box on his table, gasping when it unfolds to floor length. "Oh Jin... When did you have this made?" 

"About a month ago. I thought of it while we were stuck on patrol with HB III." Jin answers as Tendo stands and turns so he can see the fabric move. 

"Well, I'm gonna go hang this up. If you guys are feeling peckish, I have food in my mini-fridge and tea in my cabinet next to the cups." He calls back as he carefully folds his new dress over his arm before hanging it on a hangar, carefully tucked between his Vixen Tiki and his Hell Bunny Sea Sparkle. Tendo turns around to see all three triplets standing just before his door and he blushes even though it's just his dresses and other daily wear. 

"That's not all of them, is it?" Hu (definitely Hu now) asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"I pack light and... I didn't have a lot of time." Tendo clicks the closest door shut as he slips past the Weis. Jin gives him a soft look and Tendo returns it, digging around in his cabinet for the tea. "You guys prefer green, black?" He looks back and then has to look up as Jin pulls down his green loose-leaf. "Hey." 

Jin presses a kiss to his forehead and Tendo hums as he gets scooped up and settled into his chair. The Weis work around each other but his table squeaks when the brothers set down plates and cups. They all eat in comfortable silence and Tendo... He feels like he's intruding a bit. Jin reaches out absently, lays a hand on his knee and he settles into his chair with a happy huff. The other two clear up, sitting back down with serious expressions. 

"This about that conversation I had with your brothers a while back? The thing you couldn't or wouldn't say over text?" Tendo's in LOCCENT for a reason, dammit, and he doesn't like being _**coddled**_ , thank you very much. 

"It is." Cheung answers with a faint frown. "Normally we date separate people and that's it. But... Since we Drifted, became tighter than we already were, we discussed our general predicament for a long while. It took us days. We argued back and forth, practically didn't talk to one another at times..." 

"It sucked." Jin huffs as he gently pats Tendo's knee. 

"Really badly." Hu murmurs as he pokes at a scratch on Tendo's table. 

"We did come to an agreement, in the end. We can't date more than one person at a time. It clouds the Drift, makes it weaker. Here's where it gets a little odd," Cheung looks almost pained to say it so Tendo spares him as he lifts his hands in a 'wait' gesture. 

"Gimme a minute. You tried dating other people along with Jin dating me but it made your Drift weaker. That's not fair to you-Oh." It snaps into place halfway between Tendo starting his sentence and pausing. "You want to date me. All three of you; together." 

"And that's what we couldn't say over text. It sounds bad enough as it is with us explaining it in person." Cheung sighs as he rubs at his temples. 

"I can say no?" Tendo questions, his mind working overtime as he thinks it through. 

"You mean..." 

"Give me about an hour and a half. Go take a nap or something. I have some serious thinking to do." He words it carefully but he really needs an outside perspective right about now, namely Alison.

* * *

Alison sits and listens as Tendo spills it all, every last bit he can think of and the semi-strategy he'd use _**if**_ he said yes. 

"I'm in over my head, Ali." he admits frankly as she pets his hair into disarray in her lap. 

"I can see that, sweetie." she replies with a shake of her head. "You've got three cuties chasing your tail, one of which is already dating you. Question is, hun, do you want it? Do you think you can handle all three of them?" 

Tendo blows out a long breath as he relaxes into Alison's soft petting. "I think so. This is gonna take a lot of compromise; that much I do know." 

"But?" she asks, knowing he needs a push to decide. 

"I want to at least try. I'm sure they'll back off if I say no but that isn't fair to them. It really isn't and I'd rather date them to see than to just refuse on principle." he responds softly, his hands resting over his heart. "It's kinda like back in '09 with Tracy and Sun-Yi." 

"Mm, true. Except you've got one more in the mix." Alison chuckles as she allows him to get up off of her lap, handing him a comb so he can fix his hair. "They're gonna love you, sweetie." 

"I hope so, doll." Tendo sighs, " I sure hope so."

* * *

It's quiet when they all troop back into his quarters and resume their places. Tendo fidgets with a spare shred of tablecloth before he looks up. 

"It's a conditional yes." 

"Meaning?" Jin inquires as he uncurls his fingers from the loose fist in his lap. 

"I'll date all three of you. I make the call and if I want out, I mean it." he continues with his terms but they're considerably more relieved than they want him to see. 

"A bit like a sim run?" Cheung offers as he sits up straight. 

"Exactly. Test it out, make sure there's a lot of communication. For one, I have a few rules that I won't bend on. The five-date-no-sex rule and the no-public-sex rule. That's pretty much it." Tendo lists out and the brothers exchange looks that are faintly surprised. "Oh and if we're having any hanky-panky in my dresses, just... be careful. Those are expensive." 

"Can we get you more?" Hu asks as he leans forward to offer his hand. Tendo takes it and smiles as he nods yes. "Any preference?" 

"You could go look, if you like. I'm going to the kitchens and making siu mai." He snorts as they all look at him with wide eyes. 

"Siu mai? I thought you were Spanish." Cheung murmurs. 

Tendo actually laughs at that one, "Peruvian-Chinese. My Canto is sadly lacking because Dad was never home so I picked up Mama's and Abuela's Spanish. Yeye tried but by the time we actually hung out, I was in my early twenties. So we drank coffee and cooked together instead." 

"Where was he from?" Hu asks as they head for the kitchens. 

"Hong Kong. We were supposed to go back together but then... Tresspasser happened." Tendo presses his lips together and sends up a silent prayer. "Yeye didn't make it." 

"So you cook in his memory." 

"Something like that."

* * *

**-May 7, 2022-**

It does end up taking a lot of work but it gets better when the Icebox shuts down and he gets sent to HK 'Dome. He gets the occasional odd look when he wears his dresses but his lovers are fiercely protective over him. 

"Can I open my eyes now?" He inquires as they lead him towards something. 

"No." Jin's sing-sing tone makes him huff but he doesn't mind. 

"Okay, now." Hu says and Tendo dances in place when he sees the ornate kimono. 

"You guys spoil me rotten. My closet is half-half now and I had to pack most of it into three suitcases. You have any idea how hard it is to get garment bags to behave?" Tendo's not even mad but he hears his boys snickering. "What's this one for?" 

"Mako wants to head over to Japan for the Star Festival. The Marshal said she could go if she had an escort. Mako thinks you're the perfect person for the job; Marshal agreed." Cheung explains as he laces his fingers with Tendo's. 

"Ah. Well, you're on patrol today with Shaolin. Kiss for luck?" Tendo offers as they line up for kisses, Jin coming back to steal another one that leaves Tendo blushing bright pink. "Jin!" 

"What?" The mischievous grin makes him roll his eyes as Cheung and Hu also kiss him again. 

"Shoo! You're gonna be late." He practically has to shove them out of thier shared quarters. Tendo hears a knock and it's Mako with a similar kimono done in subtle grey and purples instead of Tendo's light blue and gold. "Hey." 

"The triplets have good taste in colors." She remarks with a small smile. 

"Yeah, they do. You sure you wanna go?" 

"My mechanics decided to tell Sensei I needed a day or two off. We're so close to being finished."

"Mako-chan you need a break, plain and simple. C'mon, you gotta help me figure this thing out." Tendo tells her upfront. She giggles as she hangs her own kimono up. 

"Of course." 

There's a discreet guard service following them from Tokyo 'Dome but neither one of them have seen BuenaKai nor any other cult. 

It's surprisingly peaceful, both of them munching on street foods and fanning themselves as they walk through the crowds. They settle down to see the lanterns floating in the sky. Tendo pulls out two very small lanterns and a lighter when Mako sighs softly. She brightens as he lights his first and hands off the second one along with the lighter. 

"Go on." 

"Thank you." She's been fairly quiet but doesn't push him away when he wraps an arm around her shoulder. "It brings back memories." 

"Good or bad?" He hums as he watches their pair bump along in the sky. 

"Mostly good. Sensei used to take me but he's trying to keep the PPDC together. We don't spend as much time with each other as we have before." Mako sighs but she's aware that time is getting short with everything. 

"Bring him. He's got a SIC who doesn't nearly get enough work and his TIC needs practice." Tendo murmurs as the sky glows with lantern light. 

"I will ask when we return." 

"Atta girl, Mako-chan." He nudges her shoulder with his own, grinning as she smiles of her own volition. 

"You are full of advice." she teases and Tendo chuckles at her quip. 

"Mmm. Blame Alison; she's the one doling it out when I need help with my boys." he admits with a shrug. 

"Your cousin?" 

"Yup. Mostly cause I tell her everything. She's my confidant." Tendo murmurs as the lights start to fade out slowly. "Think we gotta head back." 

"Yes, we do." Mako replies as she helps him up.

* * *

Later that night, when he's halfway between sleep and dreams, Chueng murmurs something against his hair. 

"Y'mind repeating that?" Tendo asks in a hushed tone. 

"Love you, ashao." 

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.~
> 
> Translations: Estoy ocupado lo suficiente como es. — I'm busy enough as it is.


End file.
